Who Am I
by elegant Usurper
Summary: The Angel's of Heaven have been looking for themselves for as long as Matthew could remember. Now, it's his turn. The clues he was given were just a simple red leaf and a locket. Fallowing a white bear, he meets up with a white haired Demon who can help.


**Who Am I**

_The Angel's of Heaven have been looking for themselves for as long as Matthew could remember. Now, it's his turn. The clues he was given were just a simple red leaf and a locket. Fallowing a white bear, he meets up with a white haired demon who can help._

**:/:/:**

Gaia knew that Matthew was kind, polite, and adorable: all one would find in an angel, but the entity couldn't understand why there was an imp tailing the boy.

Half the time, Gaia and Terra both knew, the angel was just as invisible as air. They reminded themselves that it didn't matter what the humans could see, but what the spirits saw. Yet, not one of the Forest spirits nor Tanuki's nor beast gods have looked the angels way while he had passed by.

So they had come to the conclusion that Matthew either lacked the needed spirit particles or was just too easy to overlook - despite his looks and personality. Then they decided that Matthew Williams was the biggest doormat they had ever come across. Because that other angel, Alfred Jones, wouldn't have tolerated being overlooked like Matthew was. Sometimes, Gaia and Terra would wonder how they were even related. But then Earth would remind them that they only shared the same mother.

Despite how wired the boys past relationships were; they still were irked about Matthew's current situation. Not because the angel who was looking for himself was completely oblivious to the hell dweller 10 feet behind him, but because that was a fact.

The angel had been noticed by a demon. NOT by an all-powerful Tidal Spirit or Guardian of the Forest, Not even a MUSHROOM GOD had taken heed upon to boy.

Gaia found the thought "what the fuck is dis shit" cross his mind but it was gone like a light the moment he heard footsteps.

"Mon pitié Mathieu, Il est irrésistible, oui?"

Gaia turned and gave an irritated smile at the second best Angel, "How'd you get in?"

"L'amour let me in" and in the time it took the angel to produce a rose, Gaia made a mental note on getting a new secretary. Within the time it took the rose to fly in Gaia's direction (only to end burning to a crisp in mid air before it could even touch the entity), the angel had stride up besides Gaia and was now gazing into the pool that was showing Gaia Matthew's progress.

"Ah. Mathieu has met mon ami, Gilbert." The angel smiled pleasantly.

Gaia looked at the angel, bemused in his antics but still curious, "You know that demon, Francis?"

Francis smiled, remembering the fond memories he had forgotten upon entering heaven. "Oui. When we were nations, moi, Gilbert and Antonio were always hanging out. Even after Gilbert was no long a nation, he would still hang out with us. Ahh such..." and Gaia stopped listening. It had made sense now. The little imp fallowing Matthew was really a dead nation. Sure the nations around him were dead too, but this one died before the rest of them. It was only natural that if he were still around long after he was stripped from his nation title he would be sent to hell after the Nuclear Boom. It was a sin that the imp couldn't remember his past. It wouldn't be able to do so unless he was told...

"He had met mon pitié when he was depressed... Mathieu had given him some of his maple syrup, saying that it would make Gilbert happier. A friend ship had grown... though, I'm not entirely positive. Was New Prussia there before or after? J'ai nes pas..."

"What?" Gaia asked. Oh, Oh, this was delightful. It'd be like hitting two birds with one stone if Matthew re-befriends Gilbert the Demon. Because, well, if the two had such a great past relationship, then why can't they get off on a super great start and eventually, the demon would unlock the memories that bitch fate locked away. And sometime after that, Matthew would thank Gilbert for helping him while slipping out the truth of what - who he is. Gaia smirked smugly. And turned towards Francis: who, unsurprisingly, was also wearing a smirk.

"Get the popcorn" Gaia said, "We're bringing this to the big screen." Which was something rarely practiced when a fellow angel was finding himself. Gaia knew that Matthew wasn't all that special, nor was he noticed by higher ups but his story was sure to be amusing. Gaia chuckled. His past lover was an imp and fallowing him despite not knowing the truth. How fun.

Francis changed his expression from a smirk to a face that was reciting how "l'amour" was man's best friend.

"Oh yeah. I'd like you to warn your family about the movie. Explain to them what's it about and who's staring in it. There's no doubt they know the main cast. Also, on a side note, they still may or may not approve of the relationship. Oh yes. Remind Alfred. That the movie won't be a chic flick " "Oh l'amour est tres beau~" "It's just how his younger brother finds himself. I'm sure somewhere on his own journey he had seen a maple leaf and was reminded of Matthew before he realised he was his brother.

"Hmmm... now that I think about it, I'm going to have to make a giant reservation for the grand hall when he returns."

**:/:/:**

Author: To sum it all up, Gaia, Terra and Earth are GENDERLESS and like gods. Also, God does not make an appearance in this one. Just the other Nations, nameless people and more, depressing things.

Also, if you don't understand, The World As We Know It died. Well, the Big Boom killed it. Which, was nuclear warfar. And so, the people who've survived don't recognise the fact that there were ever countries or anything like that. They're just trying to survive.

Anyway, The whole "Finding yourself" concept is pretty simple too. After all the countries were rounded up in Heaven, they didn't remember anything. So, Gaia, Terra and Earth decided to help them remember by sending them to the planet to search for items and things that could unlock their memories they needed to remember. France, was second to learn his past and it made him depressed when he learned he couldn't talk to England and Canada about it afterwards...

Sorry. That last part made somewhat no sense and I'm also sorry for having deceived you with the word count. But, as I write more chapters, it`ll be a lot more clearer.


End file.
